The Story
by Joiex
Summary: This action/adventure is the story about a girl who's life becomes dramatically altered when she discovers more about a bloodline ability in her eyes. Secrets of her past and present hold the key to unlocking mysteries of the noble families. ItachiXOC


**The Story**

_By Josianne Boudreau_

Uchiha, ItachiXOC -

romance,drama

Author's Note - This is the main plot of the story, so I decided to cram the most important information right here in the beginning to give me room to play with. I hope you like it! Take care. -Jo

**This action/adventure is the story about a girl who's life becomes dramatically altered when she discovers more about a bloodline ability in her eyes. Secrets of her past and present hold the key to unlocking mysteries of the noble families. ItachiXOC**

**Chapter one**

* * *

><p>The grass was wet and glistening from the rays of the newly appointed sunrise while the morning mist surrounded the trees and filled the atmosphere. Everything was quite..<p>

Watching the shadows cast off from the trees Nita Ayame stood still, she loved training outside under these beautiful weather conditions.

Life sent her these precious moments and she treasured them, however few these moments were.

The Water Country was covered with so many natural resources that people seconded guessed the fact that such brutality could be at foot in the Hidden village of the Mist. However there opinions changed once they set foot on there grounds.

The air has a way of choking you, constricting your air ways with malicious intent.

The clan hardly ever received any visitors. They enjoyed it that way, less curious noses to poke around through there personal business.

They had there own way of dealing with there situations, it was commonly heard of that there genin had to face each of there comrades in a fight to the death in order to graduate from the academy.

That was apart of the past. In present day you no longer needed to engage in a blood bath between peers.

Long ago when it was in effect, one of there students by the name of Momochi Zabuza killed over 100 students because he failed to pass the preliminary exam.

Everything had to be changed.

The Mizukage was another reason of many, why people neglected to show up for visits.

He is a brilliant man, and equally malevolent. Strength is also on his side, the other villagers constantly create a respectful distance whenever he is around.

He has rightfully earned his title as the Mizukage and everyone is courteous to his honor, holding all the admiration they can muster.

At his side the Four Swordsmen of the Mist, survey the surroundings, keeping a consistent eye on things.

Although few in number there strength is something to be feared.

Each swordsmen has a unique weapon, each with individual characteristics and massive amounts of Chakra.

The group originally held Seven members, however the group's members depleted when Hoshigaki Kisame, Momochi Zabuza and Raiga Kurosuki decided to make there abrupt exit.

The Mizukage was the one to supply the weapons of mass destruction. Each sword could only have one rightful owner so choosing the right candidate was an entirely new mission on it's own.

Every ninja to train in the Hidden Village of the Mist, yearned to have one of the Mizukage's swords but in order to obtain the strength necessary to wield it, you would have to go through the endurance test, countless missions and one on one training with the Mizukage himself-That in itself was impossible.

To qualify for the endurance test you need to become a Jounin. Once you obtain that title you must prove your strength by eliminating a worthy adversary. He/She is chosen by the Mizukage. Only seven promising students from the hundreds who've applied were able to defeat there opponent. Since the rules have been in place, three members from there organization left, forcing the Mizukage to make extra modifications to receive a sword, it is now next to impossible to earn one.

Trust was now the most important asset, the most valuable.

Many people's lives we're ended when Hoshigaki Kisame decided to go on a rampage and destroy half the village and join Akatsuki.

Since then the atmosphere in the Mist grew cold and bitter. Training became harder, and the laws of the land grew stronger and more in focus.

Ayame loved the village for that reason,.. Beauty has a way of shielding the eye from what is truly underneath the surface. Absolutely everything in this land is considered top secret and never to be passed around, otherwise great calamity would befall whoever was to discard information so nonchalantly, even amongst villagers.

Her life here in the Mist was different then the others, she unlike the other villagers has a bloodline ability in her eyes.

Every year her ability becomes stronger but the one's who looked after her urge her never to use them. Too many people would ask questions and try to put her under experimentation and scrutiny, at least that's what her family told her.

There was secrets about Ayame no person knew of, other then the Mizukage.

She grew up with her mother Nita Haruka and grandfather Nita Hitachi as a single child. She also never knew her father, all she knew was that he had died defending the honor of the Mist.

Ayame grew up strong, always pushed by her family to become as strong as humanly possible. Apart of her believed it was due to the fact she was an only child. That's is what her mother would tell her.

At age five she was put into the Mist's highest training academy by order of the Mizukage. She was taught how to fight and master Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu along with the infamous water jutsu's of the Mist.

She was known as there strongest Prodigy to date, she unlike anyone else mastered over 100 water jutsu's by the age of seven, no other genin could approach that consistent accuracy at such a young age. With her quick pass and steady moves she graduated from the preliminary exams with flying colors and was top in her class.

Many instructors were taken back by how easy it seemed for Ayame to learn something new, especially because everything was designed to be difficult.

Ayame was aware of how naturally things came to her, she always tried to push herself to become better then the others, luckily for her it was simple.

She is now 17 and apart of the ANBU, the ranking directly below a swordsmen. She is the youngest Jounin to have ever made it in ANBU.

Others fear her, not only for her strength but for her eyes. When she found herself in desperate situations she would activate them, exposing her silver eye's with what seemed to be three markings around the pupil. No one in the village dares to approach her or look directly in her eyes and because of this, throughout her childhood she was always singled out.

Her peers treated her like an outsider.

She always wondered why her mother or father never received the eyes, she was the only one in her immediate family to receive them. Her guardians tell her it's a rare bloodline trait and should not be openly discussed, and hardly used.

It frustrated her to no end not knowing more about her trait, her strength.

She felt so alive when her eyes were open like this, she felt like she could live her life to it's full potential. She knew that whenever they we're activated she had the power to guess her opponents attacks and copy them faster then they could summon there jutsu, or get out of the way before they caused any physical damage to her.

When seeing through the silver eye's she saw life pass by in slow motion.

Unfortunately, thats all she knew.

Today like any other, she was by herself training in the deep forest a few miles from the base.

She found this place and claimed it as her training grounds, others seemed to feel safer whenever she wasn't in the village.

_Why were people so scared?_

Ayame focused chakra in her feet and climbed up the tallest tree in the field.

Her long black hair waved around frantically in the wind as she stood on a branch.

She sensed someone approximately half a mile south of the base and on there way in her direction.

It was hard not to sense his Chakra, he traveled fast and before she knew it he was in front of the tree she was standing on.

The Mizukage spotted Ayame above the tallest branch in the tree, he watched her jump off and land before him.

"Ayame-san." Ayame looked at him with her now blue-green eyes,.

She figured he was here to speak on behalf of a new mission, although it seemed strange venturing out of the base to inform her on information that was her responsibility to ask for.

"Yes, Mizukage-sensei?" He held a strong powerful stance when he was in front of her or anyone for the matter. Always demonstrating the true power of a Kage and the fearsome aura which was now emanating in every direction.

"I have come to speak on matters regarding you and other information you may or may not be aware of."  
>He narrowed his gaze on hers then, insuring her full attention was on him and what he had to say...<p>

The Mizukage carried long sliver hair which reached his mid-waist. His eye's were a dark green, while his pale complexion played off his manly features and a strong jawline. His black attire also showed off his muscular body. It was clear the Mizukage was a man of beauty, he's age was not visible to the human eye but his intelligence and wisdom proclaimed his years were many.

"This should be the right location for us to discuss this, seeing that the other villagers are at a distance and fully occupied in there work. . ."

Ayame could feel a cold sweat on her body, the mist seemed to be growing colder, almost as if every atom on her body felt the cold damp air crush on her skin.

She wasn't used to speaking about herself to others, seeing that the villagers constantly over-exaggerated the safety and security of there lives here in the Mist. It was hard not having someone breath over you making sure your tongue was constantly well kept.

"I'm sure you've grown curious of your special ability in contrast to the others. I had planed for us to speak on these matters on your 18th birthday, but time is of the essence and we must move quickly.." The Mizukage glanced to the horizon, the Sun tried to seep past the fog in a desperate attempt to warm the soil.

Many times he imagined explaining this to her, and how she would react or what she would think.

"I don't understand.." Ayame was in a panic then and changed the position of her feet. Her life this far seemed so planned out and well put together, things this random just didn't happen to her. A part of her was caught off guard because of the fact that she thought she never was going to find out. She though all this time she would just have to live with the fact that she could do things others couldn't.

"Ayame-san, there is no reason for you to be afraid. I can understand your sudden anxiety but there is no reason for you to worry." Reassuring her of her place in front of him, Ayame immediately snapped out of her worry zone and concentrated on what he had to say, what she had been waiting to hear...

Watching Ayame as if she were his prey, the Mizukage glanced at the mist as it condensed into a thick fog. He used this jutsu often to insure the privacy of conversation.

"Your eye's Ayame, are unique. I'm sure you are well aware of the fact that you are the only one in the village who has them, or who has ever received them."  
>Entranced by the blue-green color of her eye's, he sensed her aura beginning the transformation.<p>

Time was most certainly of the essence, even now he couldn't take is eye's of hers. Her life and ability holds more purpose then she could have imagined, how was he suppose to explains this.. her importance.

"Have you heard of the Sharingan Ayame-san?"

Ayame was dimly aware of the Sharingan and it's power but she wasn't familiar with the history behind the eye ability.

When she was little she had a reoccurring dream that someone with a special ability like hers would find her and take her away from the things she loved, and she use to think it would be a Sharingan. Thankfully the dream ended when she got older.

"Yes." Ayame narrowed her gaze with his.

"The Sharingan Ayame.. is your bloodline 'trait'."

Her eye's widened with disbelief, all this time a connection had been set before her but she had never acknowledged the possibility.

"..."

_'How can this be? If I in fact do have traits of the Sharingan, why is it that I'm here? Shouldn't I be with others like me?.. '_

"What exactly do you mean by Trait?.." Ayame pointed out

She thought harder, so many questions raced in her mind. She was thrilled to know the truth, but saddened to have ended the mystery. This part of her was always her secret, seeing it openly exposed like this brought out a longing for more information.

"The thing is with you Ayame is that you are not the same as the others who have received the Sharingan, placing you with the others possessed a serious threat and that is why you are here.."

The Mizukage watched Ayame's eye's dance back and forth, it was now clearly evident that she was questioning everything around herself, the cold hard truth was now to be revealed to her.

"Centuries ago, our ancestors have formed a secret alliance with the Uchiha. To be more specific, the Hyuuga clan.

The Sharingan is a descendent of the Hyuuga clan who posses the bloodline limit Byakugan. During the formation of the founding noble families of the Leaf, the Hyuuga's bloodline limit was put under experimentation.

In old scripts that have been passed down to our ancestors, indicate cruel almost inhuman test were made using Byakugan carriers. The scripts mention a malfunction with one of three complex human prototypes, and ultimately this lead to a entirely new chromosome.. The genetic material then formed a new cell which repeated its complex cell structure through cell division. In the end the prototype gained a new ability known as the Sharingan. Unimaginable power was then brought into perspective as the Sharingan was put under observation and testing. Fearing this potentially dangerous and untamable ability, the scientist's worked to create a substance capable of altering the genetic information of the cell. Many tests were conducted and lives lost to find the answers until finally under yet another unforeseen event, Hitomi was created."

Ayame imagined what it must of been like to have watched the life of a test subject grow and become something they had never seen before. The thrill, the excitement and the fear would be all too consuming after stumbling over a new power.

"Hi-to-mi..."

Ayame pronounced the word slowly, trying to figure out how this tided in with her.

"Yes Ayame-san.. Hitomi has almost identical chromosomes as the Sharingan.

At first the clan suspected they had formed the same set of chromosomes which then formed the Sharingan, however as the prototype grew the cell's chromatin started to alter during the human's late adolescent stage. They then took cell samples of the human with the Sharingan and tried to compare the characteristics within each cell. . To there astonishment the Sharingan and Hitomi connected in a way that no one could have predicted, the human prototype with power that seemed untamable slowly developed what seemed like a fondness for Hitomi. The cells constantly tried to connect with each other... As the years progressed Hitomi hit her adolescent stage and pretty soon the Sharingan's infatuation grew immensely and uncontrolably. It was then next to impossible to separate the human prototypes. It was said in the scripts that Hitomi's cell has the power to grant eternal eyes to the one who's mastered the Sharingan. We have yet to prove such as simply a myth."

Ayame tried to put this history and science lesson into perspective.

The Mizukage glanced to the side reflecting over all the data that finally had been passed. Ayame was intrigued with the conversation, but still at a loss of putting the pieces together, how could Hitomi tie in with her? This was years ago, and has long since passed...

"There are many mysteries behind Hitomi, Ayame.. The old documents all explain a strong danger with Hitomi, for instance her ability to attract others similar to herself or drive a Sharingan carrier into insanity. The rest as we know it is for you to find out. . ."

"Me?.. How can Hitomi and I have a connection?"

The Mizukage looked at her then, almost in admiration but only for an instant...

"You Ayame carry the Hitomi cells, you are a reincarnation of the human prototype centuries ago."

Ayame stared blankly into the thick fog, piercing her eyes right through it. . . **_How could this be_?**

"Mizukage-sensei.. I. . Can't see how this is possible, why haven't you told me sooner?.."

Ayame searched for answers in his eyes, trying to grab the truth from him rather then rely on his words.

Was there a way for her to find these scripts, to uncover more information..this couldn't be it, there had to be more to it then this.

The Mizukage sensed her distrust, this was expected from her.. however, here in the Mist trust was everything and the Mizukage knew he had to prove himself because his words would not be enough.

"When you we're a child we had decided to make your life as easy for you as possible.. We felt it was necessary to allow you to grow as an average teenager here in the Mist. Seeing that your cells have not yet matured, means you posse no threat until the cells alter throughout your body.."

Fearful of what was to come, Ayame suppressed her feelings.

"How long do I have until this happens?"

The two tensed as the conversation grew deeper, what was going to become of her? Would she be able to manage her situation or would she fall apart. Everything seemed uncertain now..

"You have about 120 days until your body generates a full new set of matured cells, this date will be falling on your 18th Birthday."

Ayame was speechless, tears wield up in her eyes as the unknown future was starting to play out.

"We have no time to lose Ayame-san. Seeing that you are our prodigy we expect you to handle the situation professionally. We have no way of knowing what will take place but in the mean time you will be observed and trained..."

"..."

Ayame looked deep within his eye's again, some part of her wanted to blame him but she knew this wasn't his fault.

"This secret alliance with the Hyuuga Clan, why was it created, for what purpose? How is it possible that the Hitomi cell was passed down to me without having it affect my mother or grandfather?"

The Mizukage took a step forward and placed his hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort, he figured this was hard to believe and overall hard to accept.

"Hitomi is a gene that has been passed down to all Sharingan's, except Hitomi can only be activated with a certain set of chromosomes which made the pairings incredibly difficult to determine. As for the alliance with the Hyuuga, it was set to keep you a secret from the other users of the Sharingan. Centuries ago the Hyuuga clan asked our ancestors of the water country to take care of Hitomi to ensure there safety from the eternal eye's and other uncertainties they couldn't determine... As for the Uchiha, they have no idea of your existence or anyone else for the matter.. All of the scripts have been verbalized through our Kage's and all the information from our ancestors years passed, has been burned."

' _I still don't understand why this could only have happened with me? No one in my family has a Sharingan...' _Ayame though to herself getting frustrated.

Ayame stood there wondering if her father had the Sharingan, or maybe who she now thinks to be her biological father may in fact not be.. The thought bothered her even thought she never met him, she always loved and admired him for what he did for the Mist, and secretly she believe he watched over her giving her the strength and courage she needed to make it to were she is now. . .

...He hesitated for a moments notice to collect his thoughts.

"During the time the alliance was made our ancestors predicted Hitomi would only ever be created one more time. . The perfect set of Chromosomes was said to come during the time of the alignment..They also gave us signs to help us determine which descendant would gain Hitomi.. The alignment was set on your birthday, and as we observed your cells behavior, I had no doubt you would be the one to have Hitomi..."

Sliding his long sleek fingers through his silver hair, the Mizukage watched Ayame with concern.

"Now Ayame, I know this will be hard to understand but you need to know the truth now,. ."

The Mizukage watched her hand fidget, she was growing increasingly concerned over this, how couldn't she be?

"I'm afraid Haruka, the mother you've grown to know so well isn't your mother..and Hitachi isn't your grandfather..."

At last the truth was out.. and it tore at Ayame's heart. . .

Each passing second tied a knot in her stomach making it so unbearable, so negative.

Regardless of anything Ayame would always love them as her very own parents, every memory with them was like painting a picture,..at times it spoke volumes making life feel beautiful and serene, and other times you just wanted to erase it, forgetting the mark that had been made... but in the end you love every second you spent working at it, because its yours...

Oh God how this truth hurt so bad. . .

The Mizukage watched her reaction, and how her pupils dilated where a small pool of water had gathered,..how it broke free and her hand came crashing on her face, as she held it there...speechless.

"How could you do this to me!. How couldn't you have known that the truth would have been better in the beginning!.." Ayame wiped her tears away from her face with the back of her hand.

The Mizukage was also at a loss for words, at this moment he let his instincts guide him and tried to approach her and grab her arm in an attempt to comfort her.

"Don't touch me!" ... Ayame took a few steps back. There was no way in hell she was going to let this man near her, she could feel something wasn't right.. this proved it.

"Where is my real Mother?.."

Ayame was trembling and her eyes were starting to turn..

'_How can I believe him? What if what he'll tell me is a lie and she's out there..Didn't they want me?'_

He was starting to feel a strange pull in her aura, she was changing and he knew it. Not into a monster. . All the eyes were doing was attracting him, as they always have..except this heated discussion only made it worse on him. He needed to calm her down.

"Ayame listen to me..We decided this when you were little, that this is how it needed to be. Your biological mother wanted to play no part in your life because of what you are. You need to realize Hitomi would have created a huge problem with all the villagers, they wouldn't of been able to be near you..."

"For that exact reason we took you in as a child. We needed you here to stop the others from learning of what you're capable of granting them.. Can you imagine a eternal Sharingan in the eyes of an enemy? There would be no stopping him, and you Ayame would have watched as your own father grew to want you..Would you have been able to live with that?.."

Ayame really took that into consideration and felt completely disgusted... Slowly she was beginning to understand her place..

"No..."

Her words were hollow, at the moment she couldn't feel anything anymore.

".. Mizukage-sensei, what am I suppose to do? I want to know my own kind but I can't. All this happened because a few scientist decided to create something to stop them..." She started to laugh.

"Instead they created something to save them.." Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Hitomi, is there miracle. There isn't any other way to describe it.. but for your safety and the clans, we need to find a way for you to master this...I have no doubts Ayame, that you are capable of just that. Over the years you've proved yourself countless times to the others,.. and myself." The Mizukage glanced at the soil and then brought his gaze back to hers..She was happy he said that.

"Arigato..Mizukage-sensei. ."

This has been an emotional roller coaster and Ayame was completely exhausted. She lead her weight over to her left leg and relaxed her right, she was contemplating this question in her mind and decided shed ask him ..even though she knew it didn't matter.

"Are my mother and father. . . Alive?"

She searched his eyes, still curiosity poked at her.

The Mizukage took in a sharp breath of air..

"No Ayame they are not.. The clan has been wiped out by a member of Akatsuki, Uchiha Itachi. You should also be aware that your parents have had there memories of you removed-at the fear of your truth being exposed."

They removed there memories..of me.

Ayame felt unnerved by this, she didn't know what she was suppose to think. Yes they had to do it, she understood that..but the thought of them completely taking away a life that could have been, felt violating... She was mad. Mad at this curse, mad at this world, and mad at herself for not being able to do anything about it.

Another though struck her..

"...Uchiha? There own clansman killed the entire clan?" Ayame asked

"Yes, the only survivor was Uchiha Sasuke, his younger brother."

The Mizaukage locked eyes on her.

"..." Ayame was confused, what provoked a man to do that?

"To my knowledge there are only 3 Sharingan's remaining, two of which were born with them and the other Hatake Kakashi, who was given one eye."

Ayame started feeling self-conscious, really self conscious..even though practically all the Sharingan users had been eliminated.

Since the Mizukage first arrived he had been sporting a rather long package on his back. He then slowly started removing it and gently placed it before Ayame's feet..

The package was practically her size in length and was very neatly rapped with seemingly expensive fabric and yarn along with a small note that said

"To you we intrust, Ayumu". The Mizukage had a sparkle in his eye as he slowly passed his calm deep green orbs over the mysterious package.

Ayame's jaw went slack..this couldn't be...

A sword.

Ayame crunched down on her knees. Her eyes glowing in awe as she undid the bow around the soft fabric only to reveal the impossible.

The sword was by far, the most impressive sword shed ever laid her eyes on.

Starting from the handle, the sword had hand carved spirals and an image of a tiger bearing his mighty fangs that seemed almost too realistic. The dark outlines created a strong appearance making the sword appear bold and daring while at the end of the handle it made a perfect curve.

Along the swords deadly sharp blade there was perfect Japanese calligraphy that bared the name Ayumu and another beautiful foreign language that Ayame was definitely not familiar with.. She wondered what it said...

Another interesting addition was the fact that the blade seemed to curve in just at the right portions of the sword, making it look artistic and somewhat spooky. This masterpiece was undeniably beautiful and truly amazing..

The more she looked at it the more detail she found, she could see finely carved characters flowing along the edge.. it seemed to make a story the way the characters and background details mixed together like music. The meaning behind them seemed important which was extremely intriguing but she pushed it aside figuring shed ask about them later..

'_Remember this moment Ayame-san..'_

The Mizukage knelt down on the cold damp soil watching Ayame's fascination. It reminded him of how he had been when he received his first sword.

"We decided to call this sword Ayumu because it means walk, vision and dream..This sword will protect you when your eyes cannot."

She blinked at those words and looked at him.

"I won't be using my eyes?.."

The Mizukage nodded, "Yes, exactly. You need to learn how to defend yourself without activations otherwise it could cause more damage to yourself if you come in contact with a Sharingan. Like your parents have taught you since infancy, your eyes should always be your last resort." he implied sternly.

"I understand Mizukage-sensei.."

Ayame was going to have a hard time with that department, but she knew full well that her life depended on it. She then nodded to confirm she truly understood.

"So..Exactly who made this? I though you were responsible for all the swordsmen's swords here in the Mist, you hinted there were other makers?"

The Mizukage made a soft smile and glanced at the sword,

"You miss nothing Ayame-san. . ."

Ayame blushed slightly then..She wasn't use to seeing him smile, actually this was the first time!

He then turned his eyes on hers, she froze..

"Most of the sword was created by our ancestors..this sword is older then I am."

Ayame's jaw dropped.. ' _Unbelievable.. I can't believe he's giving this to me. ._ ' She closed her mouth and looked at the sword again, ' _How old are you...Ayumu?_ ' She let her gaze make it's way to those forest-green eyes again, feeling unnerved. What an honor this has been...

"I have also put my own work into this sword.. It has taken half a lifetime to perfect, and become one of my most prized creations. I knew this sword needed someone truly unique to wield it, otherwise it wouldn't completely surge it's power within the wielder.. Long ago, our forefathers past down the sword to each Kage hoping to find a suitable user..they've all failed to find one. Except now."

* * *

><p>The next morning Ayame awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside her bedroom window. She must of left it open to night before. Getting out of bed she stretched out her arms and legs and walked over to her window.<p>

Her room was coated with dark purple wallpaper and two medium sized windows overlooking the village, along with a small balcony designed particularly for viewing the horizon. This room was at the perfect angle in the morning, when dawn breaks through the parted clouds, Ayame's balcony becomes the best place in the whole village to capture the moment. At least that's how Ayame felt.

'knock..knock' ...

"Ayame? Are you awake?"

Haruka gently eased her daughters bedroom door open to peek inside to find her standing on her balcony watching the sun come up.

After taking a deep breath of that calm morning air Haruka walked over to Ayame.

"Mom.. Good Morning." Ayame flashed her mother a smile.

Haruka smiled back but she could feel something was off about Ayame. She wasn't her normal cheery self this morning.

"Good Morning dear, how was practice yesterday?"

Ayame tensed at the recollection of everything that happened with the Mizukage. She knew it was better not to mention anything to her mother. Otherwise things might change between each other... That thought was enough to push the truth aside for now and at least pretend everything was okay.

"Practice was fine. I got a lot of training in, so forgive me if I seem a bit tired..."

Smiling she made her way over to her dresser and pulled out her outfit for the day. Her mom walked over and motioned for her to chose her light blue cardigan that she had bought for her Birthday that past year. It was her mother's favorite sweater and every time Ayame wore it she could swear it brought silver out from her eye's.

"Oh Ayame wear this one, you know how much I love this on you." She took it out and put it on her bed.

"Today I was hoping we could take a walk later, just the two of us. What do you think?"

Ayame really loved her Mom for times like these. It meant so much to her taking walks with her mother. They always had the most interesting conversation about anything and everything under the sun.

"I'd love to Mom, but I can't today. I'm meeting a friend at the practice grounds this afternoon and I'm not sure how long I'll be.."

Haruka smiled and walked over to her daughter who seemed puzzled at the moment looking through her dresser.

"Alright dear, just please be safe tonight. Breakfast is ready whenever you are."

"Thank you Mom." Ayame smiled to her mother as she watched her leave and shut the door behind her.

She then walked over to her full length mirror and paused a moment.

Ayame feature's resemble her mothers. She has long black hair and pale olive skin, and roughly 5"7" in height. When she was younger people use to tease her about her shape, however when she hit her adolescent stage she was the one laughing. Along her sides formed deep indents creating a curvy feminine figure. Looking in the mirror now she notice markings beginning a shape on her left shoulder but she couldn't figure out what it was...

'_Odd..'_

Ayame pulled the shirt aside to get a better look but she still had no idea what it could be. Glancing at her clock, she panicked.

"Shit!..I'm running out of time the Mizukage is waiting for me."

Grabbing her favorite training outfit and sword she ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower and try to get a bite to eat. As she open the door she took one last look at the beauty of the outside sunrise. . .

'I pray things will be alright. Please God, be with me.' and with that she was gone.


End file.
